


Love, marriage, peaches and plums...

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Arielle and Quentin find a way to welcome Eliot into their family.





	Love, marriage, peaches and plums...

He walked in and saw them sitting on the couch. 

“Hey.” He sighed as he took a seat across the room. 

“Hey El.” Quentin smiled at him. 

“What’s wring Eliot?” Arielle had stood up and walked over to him. 

“Oh. Um. Nothing.” He looked away. 

“Eliot. I know I haven’t known you for years like Quentin but I know something is up.” She smiled slightly and handed him a peach. 

“Always peaches and plums with you, isn’t it?” He half smiled as he took the fruit. 

“El. What’s wrong?”

“Look I’m...”

“I’m going to stop you there, you’re not fine.”

He sighed and took a bite of the peach.

“Ok. I’m not, but it’s fine really.”

“El.” Ariel prodded, moving closer to him. 

He let out a slow sigh.

“Ok, it’s just... well, I feel like the third wheel here. I mean Q and I had the whole world to ourselves thing then you came along, and nothing against you, you’re great, just I feel kind of... out of the loop?” He slightly questioned.

“I had no idea.” She looked at Quentin then back at Eliot as if trying to devise a plan. 

“It’s fine, I mean it’s not like you want two...”

He looked up to see her holding up her hand to stop his thought. 

She looked back at Quentin and smiled. She moved closer to Eliot and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. 

“I think I know something that will work for us both.” She smirked at him. “What do you say you two take a break from the mosaic tonight and we all just.... see what happens.” 

Eliot looked at Quentin then back at Arielle. 

“Um... do we.. really.. um.. think...”

“Q, don’t worry. It’ll be one night. You have your whole lives to work on that mosaic. Take tonight off and I’ll help in the morning.” She stood up and walked over to Quentin and gave him a long slow kiss, the kind that could make Q do anything she wanted. 

“Ok. One night.” He smiled at her and looked over to Eliot. 

“Fine.” Eliot sighed and looked for something to drink. 

“I made some tea Eliot.” Arielle offered. 

“Sure.” He agreed, passing her a glass. 

She poured him a drink and walked back out to the small living room. 

Eliot took his glass and walked outside. He sat next to the small fire pit that they had made one night while sprucing up the yard. He set some logs out and found some kindling. 

“Stupid marriage. Stupid plums... damned...”

“Eliot?”

“Yeah?” He took a slow drink.

“Look, I know it’s rough but... I ... wanted...”

Eliot turned and faced her and held up his hand. 

“Ok, look, it’s fine, really. You can go back to Quentin. I’ll be fine.” He sat down on one of the logs and started to light the fire. 

“Eliot?” Quentin had now joined them outside. 

“Well, gang’s all here.” Eliot quipped. 

“We wanted to ask you something.” Quentin walked over and joined the group at Arielle’s side. 

“Eliot. Here, a family is whatever you want it to be. One wife, two husbands, three wives, whatever, so long as it works and everyone is happy. They usually try to limit it to three cause after that it gets odd for most but they just...” her voice trailed off as she noticed Eliot looking up at her. 

“You want me to...?”

“Well, Yeah.” She smiled sitting down next to him. 

“And what about you Q?” 

He looked over to see Quentin moving closer, brushing some stray hair out of his eyes and blushing. 

Eliot smiled at Quentin and looked back at Arielle. 

“So, how about it El? Will you marry us?” 

Eliot smiled.

“I think that means yes.” Quentin leaned over and whispered to Arielle. 

“Good.” Arielle smiled and stood up and practically skipped back into the house. 

“Where’s she going?” Eliot asked Quentin.

“We have a surprise for you.” 

“I’m so excited for this.” Arielle walked back out with a small package. 

She handed the small bundle to Eliot. 

“I’m sorry we don’t have nicer wrapping but I hope you like it.” 

Eliot slowly unfolded the small cloth and found a silver ring. 

“Wow, it’s... great.” Eliot picked up the ring and looked at the small vine like details on the band. He slowly went to put it on. 

“Wait!” Quentin called out. 

Eliot had a brief flashback to their crowing ceremony. 

Arielle looked up at Quentin slightly confused. 

“Well, it should be done by us, right?” He looked around at them. 

“Sure Q.” Eliot handed him the ring. 

“Eliot, you’ve been my friend for like forever, well a really long time. You came here with me and even encouraged me to get with Arielle. I want you to be a part of my... a part of our lives, for like the rest of our lives.” Quentin smiled at him.

“Sure Q.” Eliot smiled and slightly laughed. 

Arielle walked over and hugged them both. She reached up and ran her fingers through the tufts of hair at the back of Eliot’s neck. 

“Quentin was right, your hair is silky.” 

“Arielle.” Quentin looked over at her blushing for giving him away. 

Eliot softly giggled and wrapped his arms around the both of them. 

They walked back inside and decided to lay down. Eliot on one side, Arielle on the other and Quentin in the middle. 

“Our own family.” Arielle smiled. 

“Yep.” Quentin smiled looking over at Eliot. 

“One full bed.” Eliot commented, laying his hand over Quentin. 

“One happy family.” Ariel smiled laying her arm over Quentin as well. 

Eliot moved over and kissed Quentin as did Arielle. She looked over as Eliot. He lifted his hand and brushed the stray hair out of her eyes and gently kissed her. 

They both laid down and lightly sighed and closed their eyes. 

“Best sleepover ever. And in the morning, sausage and pancakes.” 

“Oh my gods Quentin.” Arielle laughed. 

“Wow.” Eliot smiled.

“Ok, goodnight boys.” Ariel smiled. 

They laid down smiling. Eliot let out a contented sigh and they all drifted off to sleep.


End file.
